High School Musical 2 reversed
by Wolfgilr4ever
Summary: It's basically the movie HSM 2 but with changes. Troy and Gabriella switch roles and Ryan and Sharpay switch roles. So it's Gabriella Bolton and Troy M.
1. Schools out!

Run down of the story is Troy and Gabriella switch roles and Ryan and Sharpay switch roles, too. Gabriella is the first girl ever on the all boys basketball team. I might or might not make the first one. This story was inspired by **_NOT_** based on Reversed Psycho. but that story was really good.

* * *

><p>"You must remember, young thespians, learning is never seasonal. So, do allow the shimmering lights of summer to refresh and illuminate." rambled on and on to her home room, with less than half were even paying attention when Jason raised his hand.<p>

"Yes, Jason." she said.

"So, what was your favorite summer memory, Miss Darbus?" he asked making very one else groan because they knew was going to ramble on some more.

Summers have passed fleetingly since I was your age, but I remember each with poignant clarity.

"Summer. Summer. Summer. Summer. Summer. Summer. Summer. Summer. Summer. Summer." Everyone chanted quietly, as they watched the clock tick closer to the end of the school year.

"Ashland Shakespeare Festival of..." Chad whispered to Gabriella, his fellow team when the bell rang everyone sprang from their seats and ran out the door, happy school was over. On the way to the lockers Gabriella's friends were complaining about summer jobs. While Troy made his way to his locker, he was pulled over by Ryan who had a smile on his face.

"Troy. I understand you've moved every summer for the past five years, and I'd hate to think today is goodbye." Ryan said hoping it was.

"No worries. My mom promised I'm here until graduation next year." Troy said happily.

"Bless Mom's little heart."

"Ryan, we got off to a rough start, but you really came through. I mean, you helped me with the winter musical."

"I did?"

"Those vocal exercises? See you later." Troy said walking away. A few minutes after he go to his ocker, Gabriella showed up saying, "Your summer activities consultant has arrived."

"Hopefully some of those activities will include a job." Troy said doubtfully.

"Whatever happens, as long as we're together, it's cool, right?"

"You promise?"

"Here's my promise." she said before taking his wrist and putting a bracelet on it that had a capital G.

"'G' as in Gabriella?"

"Well, I... Yeah." She said before they started to lean in for there first kiss when a freshman came up asking for Gabriella to sign his year book.  
>Then there friends came and all of them started to walk out of the school, saying what they were going to do this summer.<p>

"Going to movies, listening to music. And, golly, Gabriella, I have first-aid training. Oh, please," Ryan said in a mocking tone over hearing the hole chat."Oh. Come here, Kelsi. I have a summer job for you. At our country club. Our rehearsal pianist is evidently moving."

"Or hiding." Kelsi said under her breath.

"Pardon?"

"Sounds great." She said before walking away.

"Cheer up, Ry, it's summer. We can do whatever we want to. Everything changes." Sharpay said trying to help her brother.

"Ryan, who's the absolute primo girl at East High?"

"I'd say Gabriella Bolton has that category pretty much locked up, don't you think?"

"And East High's primo boy," Sharpay looked behind him to look at Troy before she was pulled back by Ryan saying, "Just answer the question!"

"Gosh, you?" she said hoping she had it right.

"Gabriella, Ryan. Ryan, Gabriella. Ryan-" Ryan said going off into a day dream of him and Gabriella.

"Ry." Sharpay said snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"It just makes sense."

"Evidently not to Gabriella."

"But it's summer, Shar. Everything changes." He said confidently as he closed his locker and walked back to his car with his sister right behind him as everyone else left the school for the last time till the end of summer.


	2. A Job

"Nice workout, fellas." Couch Bolton said as the team came back inside from practice.

"I'm starving." Chad said going to the fridge.

"I'll tell you what. I'm seeing moves I didn't see last season," Couch said sounding proud, "So, guys, how's the job hunt coming?"

"The big zero." Zeke said tossing Gabriella the milk when they heard her cellphone go off.

"Boyfriend alert." Chad yelled as Gabriella picked up her cell with a, "Hello?"

"This is Thomas Fulton, General Manager of Lava Springs Country Club here in Albuquerque. I understand you've been looking for summer work." A man said.

"Hey, Gabriella, does Troy still remember your name, or did he find somebody new to karaoke with this summer?" Zeke teased even though Gabriella wasn't listening.

"That sounds fantastic, Mr Fulton. But how did you get my name?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, we've always had a student summer work program here at Lava Springs. So, are you ready?"

"Here's the thing. I know the most amazing boy... I mean, student. Straight A's, quintuple straight A's, and it would be so amazingly perfect if he could have a job there and some of my other friends."

"Deal." he said before hanging up.

"It can't be Troy. Whenever he calls, she just blushes. Yeah, I never said that."

"Yes!"

"What's up, dog?" Chad said suspicious

"Oh nothing."

"Okay. I'll tell you what, you guys stick together this summer, you work on the game, and we are talking back-to-back championships next fall." as they started to play inside the house.

"Can we all redirect this energy by carrying in the groceries?" Gabriella's mom said annoyed at them for playing basketball inside the house.

"Yes, Mrs Bolton." they all said before going to get the groceries.


	3. Suprize!

"Miss Evans, Mr Evans, looking very sharp this summer. Welcome back to Lava Springs." Said an employ as Ryan and Sharpay got out of Ryan's car.

"Thank you, Charles. Oh, can you find some shade for my car?" Ryan asked.

"Even if we have to plant a tree. And may I say, welcome back." Mr. Fulton said from where he stood.

"It's good to be home. Are the flyers ready?" Ryan said as they went inside.

"This year we embossed the flyers for the show." He said showing him the flyers.

"Inspired. I plan to limit member talent auditions to 30 seconds each. Amateur performers are very..." He said as he signed his anisals on the flyers.

"Draining?"

"Yes."

"Understood."

"And should I... We be so fortunate as to win the Star Dazzle Award again. But where would we put it?"

"We're planning on expanding the trophy case. The designs are in my office."

"Fulton, you are so efficient. The staffing matter we discussed?"

"Done. With discretion."

"Fabulous." Ryan said before walking off.

"Oh, stop it. Yes. Yes." Sharpay said to herself pretending she won the award before Ryan yelled, "Sharpay." as Ryan made his way to the pool.

When they got there Ryan's friends from the spa came up to him.

"Ryan!" they all yelled.

"Guy's."

"Your chaise in its usual spot, ?" An employ asked.

"Thank you, Javier. Emma, Jackie and Lea, east of me. Oh, and you'll be a prince to angle our chaises on the hour, as the sun moves." He said to the employ.

"Well, thanks to the kind words from your mother last season, I've been promoted. But, no worries, I'll make sure that the new lifeguard is fully briefed on just how you like things."

"So, what's the theme of the summer talent show, Ryan?"

"Redemption."

"Love it." they all said

"It was a very trying year, ladies. My drama department was invaded by outsiders, singers coming from the chemistry lab and locker room. Shocking, really." He said like it was a big deal.

"Bro, we've got the pool, the entire club, and the whole summer to enjoy it."

"And the spa has been redone. There's a guacamole facial and a seaweed body scrub on the menu. What could be more fabulous?" one of his friends said.

More ice." Ryan said to an employ. Then Ryan looked over and saw Gabriella entering the pool area.

"Absolutely," Ryan said then looked over to who she was waving at and saw Troy waving back, "Not." he said before "falling" into the pool. When Troy finally reached him, he tried to get him to calm down by saying, "I got you. I got you. It's okay."

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked angrily.

"I'm the new lifeguard." Troy said oblivious to Ryan's anger.

"Wait, are you a member here?" Gabriella said coming over. Ryan then swam away to find . WHne he did find him he was still socking.

"I told you to hire Gabriella Bolton, not the entire East High student body!" Ryan yelled.

"You told me to hire Gabriella Bolton. 'Whatever it takes.'" he said pulling out the note pad that said what he had to do.

"Well, why didn't you warn me about the rest of them?" Ryan said a little quieter.

"I did discuss the matter with the Lava Springs board, of course."

"The board. You mean, our..." Sharpay started.

"Mother!" Ryan yelled before storming off to the yoga center with Sharpay at his heels.

"Troy Montez and the Wildcats? Mother, how could you?" Ryan said still fuming.

"Think of your future, ducky. These are your school chums, not the fuddy-duddy Lava Springs staff." his mother said doing yoga moves.

"These are not my chums! They'll steal my talent show." he said sounding upset.

"And what fresh talent you'll have for your summer show."

"Mother, did you hear what I just said? Sharpay, talk to Mother."

"Hi, Mom." Sharpay said smiling.

"Kitten! How's my dashing girl," she said before they went into a yoag move, "Tell pumpkin if he worries too much, he'll get frown lines." She said before Ryan stormed out of the room.

"I want them out!" Ryan said when he finally found

"But your mother specifically said..." He started sounding flustered.

"Oh, don't mention that backstabbing yogini to me! If you can't fire them, make them wanna quit." Ryan said before going off to get new close to wear.


	4. Work Time

"I'm hoping Chef Michael's gonna teach me the art of Austrian flake pastry." Zeke said excitedly.

"And Ryan's gonna be where I work every day. How much better can summer get, right?" Kelsi said

"A real dream come true." Gabriella said said sarcastically.

"If you actually get to know him."

"Hey, I didn't even know Ryan's parents owned this place. Mr Fulton just said, you know, there's Wildcat fans at Lava Springs, and jobs are available. So, I said let's go for it." Gabriella said not knowing was behind her.

"Inspiring, . Truly inspiring. However, what we're looking for from all of you, is not inspiration, but perspiration. Confirming assignments. Bolton, Danforth, waiters. And, when needed, caddies. Miss McKessie, I'm told that you're efficient. Prove it. You'll handle member activities. Keep me in sight at all time. Kelsi, piano. Lunchtime and cocktail hour. That means mood music, not new music, capisce? Martha, chopping, cutting, preparing plates. Do complete the summer with the equal amount of digits I assume you currently possess. Oh, Zeke, you will assist Chef Michael in the-"

"The promised land." Zeke finished.

"You hold on to that." He said handing him a chef hat.

"Mr Fulton, Your Excellency, sir, would it be okay if we draw straws to see who has to wait on Ryan?" Chad said.

"Please, none of you will be waiting on Ryan. You will be serving ."

"Who's that?" Jason asked.

"Always address our members as Mr, Mrs, or Miss. Let's practice. , would you care for lemonade?"

"Actually, I'm not Miss Evans. I'm Jason." Jason said holding out his hand.

"It smells so good and I am so hungry. What's for lunch?" Troy said in a happy mood.

". It would seem your lunch break does not start for 3.5 minutes. I do hope no members drowned in your absence. Henceforth, do clock in and out on time. Three infractions of any kind, and your employment is terminated, capisce," He asked and everyone nodded, "Chop, chop, chop."

"Okay, that man officially scares me." Martha said.

"Suddenly, I'm beginning to miss detention with Miss Darbus. How sick is that?" Chad said.

"Come on. We got a hoop out back, two free meals a day, and we only have to wear these stupid outfits on duty. All for one, and one for all. This is our summer. Now, what team?" Gabriella said.

"Wildcats!"

"What team?"

"Wildcats! Get cha head in the game!" Everyone yelled before getting to work.


	5. Trouble with MrFulton

"Miss me? Of course you did. Hey, you ever been on a golf course?" Gabriella asked as she and Troy got off shift.

"We're employees, Gabriella. Not members. And I don't play golf." Troy said.

"Who said anything about golf?" She said holding up a pick nick basket. They made there way onto the golf course, making sure no one saw them before they set up their pick nick.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be out here?" Troy asked a little worried.

"Yeah, unless the jackrabbits turn us in." Gabriella said making them both laugh.

"So, how's kitchen duty?"

"Oh, you know, the team that washes dishes together, wins together."

"My mom said summer jobs look good on college applications."

"All part of the frightening concept called 'our future'."

"Are you worried?"

"Hey, college costs a fortune. My parents are saving pennies, unlike the people at this place."

"You're a cinch for a scholarship."

"I'm only as good as whatever happens next season. It's... I always liked the idea of being in charge of my future, until it actually started happening."

"So, let's just think about right now, because I've never been in one place for an entire summer, and this means a lot to me, especially being here with-"

"Such an outstanding peanut-butter and-jelly-sandwich maker like me?"

"I want to remember this summer, Gabriella. Here, catch." Troy said taking out the grapes.

"Oh, I love this game." Gabriella said before Troy tossed a grape into her mouth.

"Yes. Now it's your tun." she said before throughing three grapes at Troy, who didn't get any of them.

"You didn't catch a single one of them." she said as she ran from Troy, who was tossing grapes at her as they laughed unaware that Ryan and Sharpay were watching them.

"Fulton, when I was on the fourth fairway today, it seemed bone dry. Could you tell maintenance to give it a little extra splash?" Ryan said on his walky-talky as he watched Troy fall to the ground still laughing as Gabriella crawled on top of Troy's chest, wishing it was him in Troy's place.

As Tory's laughing stopped, Gabriella and Troy started to lean in towards each other for there first kiss when the sprinklers came on taking them by surprise as they got up.

"May I have this dance?" Troy said bowing

"Why, of course you may." Gabriella said before they started to skip around the golf course, still unaware of Ryan and Sharpay watching them.

"Keep an eye on them tomorrow and keep me posted." Ryan said smiling

"Why are you smiling?" Sharpay asked knowing that smile.

"No worries, Shar. This is our turf, remember?" He said before walking away seeing Fulton coming out onto the golf course.

"First a break-time infraction, now frolicking on the golf course. We are not off to an auspicious start, are we, Mr. Montez?" He scolded.

"Actually, Mr Fulton, this was my idea, so he's-" Gabriella tried to say but was interrupted by Fulton

"How gallant, but irrelevant. We won't allow this to happen again,will we?" he said before walking way as they packed up their pick nick and went back to work.

As Troy and Gabriella clocked in the next day, they heard Kelsi playing in the room next door. When they walked in they saw Kelsi writing her music

"Sounding good, Kels." Gabriella said.

"Thanks. Actually, I need to go get ready for the ladies' luncheon. Won't exactly be rocking out. You know, I am so excited about the club's talent show. I mean, the employees get to do a number, and I have ideas for everyone. You guys can sing the lead, and maybe Zeke and Chad can do backup, and everyone can dance." Kelsi said sounding excited.

"Big timeout on that one. My singing career began and ended with the East High Winter Musical. I'm just here to make a cheque. That's... That's really it." Troy said.

"What was that you were playing a minute ago?" Gabriella asked

"Oh, it's... It's nothing. It's just nothing." Kelsi said shyly.

"What's this?" Gabriella asked looking at the piece of music Kelsi had written.

"Well, I was thinking if you'd do the show, that I wanted to be ready, and I wrote this for you guys."

"Let's hear it." Gabriella said.

[Kelsi]  
>Na na na na<br>Na na na na  
>Yeah<br>You are the music in me  
>You know the words once upon a time<br>Makes you listen  
>There's a reason<p>

[Kelsi & Gabriella]  
>When you dream<br>There's a chance you'll find  
>A little laughter<br>Or happy ever after

[Gabriella & Troy]  
>Your harmony<br>To melody  
>Is echoing inside my head<p>

[Gabriella]  
>A single voice<p>

[Troy]  
>Single voice<p>

[Gabriella]  
>Above the noise<br>And

[Troy & Gabriella]  
>Like a common thread<p>

[Troy]  
>Hmm you're pullin' me<p>

[Gabriella]  
>When I hear my favorite song<br>I know that we belong

[Troy]  
>Oh, you are the music in me<br>Yeah it's living in all of us

[Gabriella]  
>And it's brought us here because<p>

[Troy]  
>Because<p>

[Troy & Gabriella]  
>You are the music in me<br>Na na na na

[Troy]  
>Oh<p>

[Troy & Gabriella]  
>Na na na na na<p>

[Troy]  
>Yeah yeah yeah<p>

[Gabriella]  
>Na na na na<p>

[Troy & Gabriella]  
>You are the music in me<p>

[Gabriella]  
>It's like I knew you before we met<p>

[Troy]  
>Before we met<p>

[Gabriella]  
>Can't explain<p>

[Troy]  
>Oh-Ho<p>

[Gabriella  
>There's no name for it<p>

[Troy]  
>No name for it<p>

[Troy & Gabriella]  
>I'm saying words I never said<p>

[Troy]  
>And it was easy<p>

[Gabriella]  
>So easy<p>

[Troy]  
>'Cause you see the real me<p>

[Gabriella]  
>I see you<p>

[Troy & Gabriella]  
>As I am<br>You understand  
>And that's more than I've ever known oh<p>

[Gabriella]  
>To hear your voice<p>

[Troy]  
>Hear your voice<p>

[Gabriella]  
>Above the noise<br>[ From: . ]

[Troy]  
>Oh oh<p>

[Troy & Gabriella]  
>I know<br>I'm not alone

[Gabriella]  
>Oh you're singing to me<p>

[Troy]  
>Oh yeah<p>

[All]  
>When I hear my favorite song<br>I know that we belong

[Troy]  
>Yeah oh<p>

[All]  
>You are the music in me<br>It's living in all of us  
>And it's brought us here because<br>You are the music in me

[Troy & Gabriella]  
>Together we're gonna sing<p>

[Troy]  
>Yeah<p>

[Troy & Gabriella]  
>We've got the power to sing<p>

[Troy]  
>What we feel<p>

[Gabriella]  
>What we feel<p>

[Troy]  
>Connected and real<p>

[Gabriella  
>Can't keep it<p>

[Troy & Gabriella]  
>All inside<br>Ohh Yeah

[All]  
>Na na na na<p>

[Gabriella]  
>Oh yeah<p>

[All]  
>Na na na na<p>

[Gabriella]  
>Oh yeah<p>

[Troy]  
>Yeah yeah yeah<p>

[All]  
>Na na na na<br>You are the music in me

[Troy]  
>In me<p>

[All]  
>Na na na na<p>

[Gabriella]  
>Oh yeah<p>

[Troy]  
>Yeah yeah yeah.<p>

[All]  
>Na na na na na<p>

[Gabriella]  
>Oh yeah<p>

[All]  
>Na na na na<br>You are the music in me  
>When I hear my favorite song<p>

[Troy]  
>Favorite song<p>

[All]  
>I know that we belong<p>

[Gabriella]  
>We belong<p>

[All]  
>You are the music in me<br>It's living in all of us  
>It's brought us here because<p>

[Gabriella]  
>Here because<p>

[All]  
>You are the music in me<br>Na na na na

[Troy & Gabriella]  
>Oh yeah<p>

[All]  
>Na na na na<p>

[Troy & Gabriella]  
>Oh yeah<p>

[All]  
>Na na na na<br>You are the music in me

[Troy]  
>Yeah<p>

When they finished they saw everyone clapping and saying they loved it.

"Oh, I've got the talent show sign-up sheet right here. Are you in?" taylor asked looking hopeful.

"Maybe we can work this out, but only if we're all in this together." Troy said making everyone cheer, unaware of Sharpay watching them.

"Goldenthroat, this is Jazz Square. We may have trouble." Sharpay said before leaving her hiding spot.


	6. Golf and Ryan

"Now, it's an amazing song, but Kelsi didn't write it for us. Hi, Mom." Sharpay said.

"Sharpay, it might be wonderful if Gabriella participates in our talent show." Ryan said.

"What? If she sings with Troy then our whole show is going to be the 'Troy and Gabriella Show.'"

I'm not certain Troy is ideally suited to help Gabriella realize her full potential at Lava Springs. Mommy, what time is Daddy gonna be here?"

"We tee off at noon. Join us?" his mom said.

"Love to." he said. Mean while in the kitchen Gabriella and Chad were bring in the dirty dishes from the lunch room.

"Up. And how shall we get to the food today, sir?" Gabriella said in a British accent.

"I don't know, perhaps skipping." Chad said in the same accent.

"Very well then. Hipty scouty, hipty skipty, hipty skipty, hipty skipty-" the said together before came in the room.

"Danforth, Bolton, you're caddying today. $40 a bag. You've been requested." said.

"By who?" Gabriella asked in her normal voice.

"Who cares. For $40, I'd caddy for Godzilla." Chad said sounding exited.

"Close, very close." said before leading them out to the golf course once they were changed. But when they got there they wished it was Godzilla as they walked up to Ryan and his family.

"Hey, guys! So, Gabriella, I thought it was time for you to meet my parents." Ryan said in a flirting tone.

"Enchantée." Ryan's mom said shacking Gabriella's hand.

"So, where's your dad?" Gabriella asked hoping to get this over with. Then Ryan pointed to a helicopter that land a few yards away from them.

"Hi, Dad!" Ryan yelled.

"Where's the first tee and what's the course record? I'm just kidding. I built the course myself and I hold the record, but who's counting? Son." he said walking up to Ryan .

"Oh, Gabriella played for the golf team, too, Dad." Ryan said standing at Gabriella's side even though she started to walk away from him slowly.

"Oh, versatile. How about you, son?" Ryan's dad asked Chad.

"Baseball. Track and field." Chad said sounding proud.

"Might come in handy the way I play golf. Fair warning," she said before everyone backed away, "Fore!" then the golf ball went zooming somewhere.

"Chad, you'll be caddying for Mother. Gabriella, Dad."

"Daddy." they said together knowing something bad was going to happen. The game went by pretty fast. Chad had to doge a lot of Ryan's golf ball's. Somewhere in the middle Gabriella was playing to and had to ride with Ryan on his golf cart, but she did manage to make plans with Troy to have a pool side pick nick after work. Chad sat in the kitchen, his feet in ice water for his sour feet.

"Oh, next time I see Country Club Son, I'm gonna launch him and his blue cart straight into the lake." Chad said still angry fro what happened on the golf course.

"I'll build the ramp, buddy." Gabriella said patting him on the back when came in the room.

"Danforth, this is a kitchen, not a day spa. You and Jason suit up for dinner duty in the dining room. Bolton, you have five minutes to change and come with me. In case you're not familiar with this particular item," he said holding up a tye for her to wear along with her dress, it goes around your neck, like a dog collar. Chop-chop." he said before leaving the room.

Once Gabriella was dressed in the close she went out into the dinning room were the Evans family was talking about something when she realized the only seat left was next to Ryan.

"Hey! Here's our superstar. Gabriella Bolton, this is Peter." said as someone shock her hand. Then she was introduce to everyone at the table she didn't know before she sat down next to Ryan, who had a weird smile on his face, as very one complimented her on how she did this season in basketball. But when Chad came out she said that if it wasn't for Chad and the rest of the team she wouldn't be able to make that winning shout.

Then Ryan started to say how she was a great singer and asked if she would sing with him now but she quickly said no.

"But you will sing some other time, though? With me. Promise?"

"Promise." Gabriella said in a more of a question the a statement.

"Perfect." Ryan said with that same flirty smile before she bolted out of the room to the pool were she found Troy waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late! Give me two more minutes." she begged.

"Nice tie. Your shoes don't match though. Kidding." Troy joked making her know he was fine with her latness before she ran back to change when showed up as she clocked out.

"You're not done." he said before pulling her out of the kitchen and out a door. She could barly see anything.

"But I'm done for the day, sir. And actually, I have a date-" she started

", you're under the mistaken impression I'm interested in what you have to say.

"How long is this gonna take?" she asked.

"Watch your step. Insurance issues."

"I'm supposed to have a date tonight."

"But the evening is young and so are you.'

"Well, where are we?"

Hold your applause until the very end." He saud before pushing her down into a chair.

"What the heck? Mr. Fulton?" She said before lights came on and Sharpay came out in a weird outfit.

Sharpay: A long time ago  
>In a land far away<br>Lived a Pineapple Prince Toko  
>He was sweet as a peach<br>In a pineapple way  
>But so sad that he hardly speaky<p>

Still if you listen well  
>You'll hear his secret wish<p>

Ryan: Aloha everybody, my name is Toko  
>I long to free<br>A truly remarkable fish  
>CHORUS<br>Sharpay: (My sweet princes)  
>Humu humu nuku nuku apua'a<br>Maka heekee mala heenee who  
>Humu humu nuku nuku apua'a<br>Oooooooooh  
>Hawana<br>Waka waka waka  
>Neekee pu pu pu<p>

(Spoken) Sharpay, the fog?

Sharpay: h dreams of a girl  
>Who is under a spell<br>That has left her all  
>Wet and scaly<p>

Ryan: I sing from my heart  
>Of the power of love<br>Juke a boy with a Uke...

R and S: ...lele  
>Come to me (Come to him)<br>My sweet one  
>And be still (Be still)<p>

Ryan: I'll grasp your tail  
>Then stroke each tender gill<p>

CHORUS  
>Sharpay: (My sweet princess)<br>Humu humu nuku nuku apua'a  
>Maka heekee mala heenee who<br>Humu humu nuku nuku apua'a  
>Oooooooooh<br>Hawana  
>Waka waka waka<br>Neekee pu pu pu

Spoken: Now this is where we lean into  
>the whole Kabuki thing<p>

R & S: The clouds turned grey  
>And the big sky cried<br>And the ocean had a fit

Spoken: Sharpay, where's my ocean?

R & S: Then the wind went whoosh  
>And thunder cracked<br>And the Mighty Mount Fufu spit

Spoken: Mighty Mount Fufu spit!

R & S: Toko, Toko, Toko  
>Wanna speaky, speaky, speaky<br>With the mighty spirit fufu  
>Toko,Toko,Toko<br>Wanna Speaky, speaky, speaky

Sharpay: So words I do not mince  
>Please Make a girl of my<br>Fresh fish princess

This is real fish talk, no lie  
>(Ryan speaking a fish language)<br>And then the fish turns  
>Into a gorgeous princess<br>And sings...

Ryan  
>(In a girly voice)<p>

I'm princess  
>Humu humu nuku nuku apua'a<br>Maka heekee mala heenee who

(With me!)  
>Humu humu nuku nuku apua'a<br>Oooooooooh  
>Hawana<br>Waka waka waka  
>Neekee pu pu pu<p>

Ryan: Everybody!

CHORUS

Everbody: Humu humu nuku nuku apua'a  
>Maka heekee mala heenee who<br>Humu humu nuku nuku apua'a  
>Oooooooooh<br>Hawana  
>Waka waka waka<br>Neekee pu pu pu (reapeat 2x)  
>puuuuuu<br>puuuuuu

gabriella was in shock that Ryan would actuly do that.

"One minute." Ryan said before walking over to the group of dancers. When he cam back he sat right next her on the chair.

"So, you love it?" Ryan asked hopefull

"Look, you ever tried just singing? I mean, without all the lights and sets and, like, backup people?" she asked.

"Well, it'd be much harder to get applause that way." Ryan said mostly to him self.

"I'm not talking about applause. I'm talking about hanging out with friends. You know, doing nothing, and singing for fun." Gabriella said standing up.

"Wait a minute. Not doing anything. That might work. A dark stage, a single spotlight. We break out of darkness into the circle of light." Ryan said drammaticly.

"Wait, 'we'?"

"Dramatic. Just you and me. That is such a great idea, Gabriella. We could do it at our club talent show." Ryan said missing the point intirlly.

"Look, I'm here to work. Ryan, I already told you being onstage really is your thing, it's not mine." Gabriella said trying to get him to understand.

"It could be our thing." ryan said suduceifly.

"Time out on that one, okay? I've got an "our thing," it's with Troy, and... And I'm very late for him, so I got to go." Gabriella said as she backed away from Ryan.

"But the show could be so amazing-" ryan said stepping towards her.

"I love your hair." gabriella said distracting him as she ran back into the girls locker rooms. When Ryan notice she was gone he yelled, "Guys! Again from the top."


	7. Water Bug

"Hey, lifeguard!" Gabriella yelled before jumping into the pool.

"You're crazy, Wildcat!" Troy shouted back from were he sat.

"And so late, but I brought food, a few little candles. I'm good for a poolside picnic. What do you say? Zeke even made desserts. But first, I dare you to jump in."

"You know we're not supposed to be in the pool. Club rules." Troy said. Then Gabriella went under then came back up.

"Cramp! I need a lifeguard! Rescue me! Rescue me!" She shouted pretending to drown.

"Here I come!" he yelled before diving in, swimming over to her, and wrapping his arms around her waist. They swam around with each other for a while until they got tired.

"Oh, listen." she said then they heard a wolf howl.

"You know, right now, with you, it's finally starting to feel like summer." Troy said wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, it is." Gabriella said before they started to lean in for their first kiss when they heard someone cough above them and saw it was .

"The water bugs are back." said sarcastically.

"Look, Mr Fulton, this was my idea, he had nothing to do with it." Gabriella said defending Troy.

"I generously overlooked your previous break violation, but then came the golf course jaunt, and now this. Two strikes. Don't get a third. Out of the pool." said and Troy quickly got out and went home.

Later that night Gabriella helped her dad fix up some dinner on the grill as they talked about what had happened at work that day. She told her dad everything about what had happened with dinner and how weird it felt to have her friends serve her. The next day, as Gabriella walked past Troy who was teaching Men water aerobic she said, "Hey, water bug. Last night was so fun. I really didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"Same here." he said.

"So, maybe today we can have our-" she started when they heard someone calling her name and looked over to see Ryan holding a sign that said _'Go see Fulton'_ in bright green marker.

"What time is your lunch break?" she said ignoring Ryan.

"1:30." Troy said

"1:30, great. Free cheeseburgers are on me. Everybody looks great. Awesome job." Gabriella said before going to clock in.

"Okay, now, some jumping jacks." Troy said as he started to do jumping jack when Taylor came up to him with kids as they started to do jumping jacks, too.

"Hey. What is he up to?" Taylor wondered out loud.

"Who knows?"

"Believe me, he does." Taylor said before leaving.


	8. Fight Between Siblings

"I'm sorry I'm late, Mr Fulton, but about the pool thing last night, you can't blame Troy-" Gabriella started when came up to her.

"I'm promoting you. There's an opening as an assistant to the golf pros. Salaried job, no clocking in. $500 a week, plus tips.

"Oh, my... That's off the hook! I mean I think it sounds very manageable." She said as they walked to were she could get dressed and what she had to do. Gabriella even got a golf cart the same number as her basketball uniform.

Later that day she was teaching the kids how to golf when someone came up to her saying her next student was here. When she looked over she saw Ryan smiling happily making her mentally groan.

"By the end of summer, you'll have me playing like a pro," Ryan said as he faked being bad at golf, "I'm so excited about the show. Oh, and don't worry. We'll find something great to do."

"Look, Ryan, I already told you, singing really isn't my thing." Gabriella said.

"And here's the best news, all the Redhawk boosters will be there. We'll lock up your scholarship with a high "C" right from center stage. We're all in this together, right?" Ryan said pouting.

"Your parents have been really, really nice, Ryan, but singing with you isn't a part of my job." Gabriella tried again.

"I know, just something you promised to do. Remember? You look fabulous in your new clothes, by the way." he said distracting her this time.

"You like the shoes? They're Italian," she said making him laugh, "Let me show you how this is done. It's really easy. Just line up to your target. Nice, easy back swing." She said unaware that Troy, Chad, Taylor were watching them.

"That boy's got more moves than an octopus in a wrestling match." Taylor said.

"Yeah. Gabriella can handle herself." Troy said before going to lunch.

"You're going to take it back and through." Gabriella said guiding Ryan's hands before an employ told her wanted her. When she found them she saw all the Redhawks and they had lunch together as she taught one of them how to hold a golf club when Chad came out with her burger.  
>Instead of introducing him to the Redhawks she said she ordered Swiss on her burger.<p>

"Zeke! Gabriella wants Swiss," Chad said looking mad, "You know, you were right. There's a girl out there that looks just like Gabriella Bolton, but I have no idea who she really is." he said before sitting down to eat lunch with Taylor and Troy.

Mean while, Ryan and Sharpay were heading to Kelsi. When they got there Ryan asked for the duet that Troy and Gabriella were going to sing and to put it into his key because he and Gabriella were going to do the talent show together. Sharpay was shocked because she thought they were going to do the talent show this year together but was then asked to keep an eye on the Wildcats just in case anything were to happen.

Later that day, Gabriella was playing out side when Troy came out to join her.

"Look at you." Troy said noticing the Redhawks jacket she was wearing.

"Yeah. It's a gift from the guys." she said.

"The 'guys'? Oh, you mean all those tall people?" Troy joked

"Hey, look. I got to go in a minute, but I'll be back in about an hour and we'll go to a movie. I promise." Gabriella said.

"'Promise' is a really big word, Gabriella. And we've got the staff baseball game after work. Remember, you "promised" that you'd play?" Troy said.

"Right. Right. Baseball. I will absolutely meet you there. And I'm sorry I couldn't make lunch today. I just... It's been wild, you know? I can't believe how things are working out here."

"So I see. Italian golf shoes, new clothes, golf carts. That's crazy stuff. Hard to keep track of it all, I bet." Troy said sarcastically.

"So, what's your point?"

"It just doesn't seem like new stuff, it seems like a new Gabriella." Troy said when Chad, Zeke, and Jason came out.

"All right, let's see if Tiger Woods still has a jump shot." Chad said sounding a little angry when the Redhawks came by in a car.

"Why don't you tell them to come over here and mix it up? We'll show them some game." Zeke said hopeful.

"You know, I don't think that's how they roll." Gabriella said.

"That's not how they "roll"?" Chad said sounding a little hurt.

"No, no, no, that's not what I meant. I just think it's a closed practice. Sorry." Gabriella said before running to the car.

"Hey, Bolton! That's my ball." Chad yelled before Gabriella tossed it to him, got in the car, and went away.

"Would you guys be mad at me if I ask her to get me one of those cool Redhawk jackets?" Jason said making Chad and Zeke roll their eyes at him.

"Hey. Come on." Troy said not being angry at all.

Later that day, as Troy and Taylor were riding to the baseball game they saw Sharpay walking alone. They found out that her brother was up to something and they offered to take her to the baseball game. At the base ball game they decided to have Sharpay choreograph there act for the talent show after the base ball game.

Later that day, when Troy was cleaning out the pool Sharpay came up to him wearing East High colored clothing.

"Everyone's excited about doing the show." Troy said smiling at her.

"Hey, I know everyone thinks that I'm Ryan's poodle, but I really think that I could-" Sharpay started.

"Hey. If they were thinking that, they're not thinking that today. Show me how to do you do that swing-step you did last night?" Troy said when Gabriella came up to him and saw his arms around Sharpay with both of them smiling.

"Hey." Gabriella said a little jealous.

"Hey." Troy said feeling the tension between them.

"Hey." Sharpay said oblivious to the tension.

"So, I called last night. I got hung up at the gym." Gabriella said awkwardly.

"Hey, my dad says you're doing great with those college guys." Sharpay said not noticing the awkwardness.

"Oh. Yeah. They're awesome. Playing with them is like being in another world." Gabriella said.

"Well, you missed out on a fun night. It was a great game. But the dessert afterwards had to be the best part. His mom makes the best brownies in the entire world." Sharpay said smiling.

"Yeah, I know. I've had them." Gabriella said.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Sharpay said leaving Troy and Gabriella standing there awkwardly before they walked in different directions.

"Hey, LeBron, how'd it go with the Redhawks?" Chad said the next day as Gabriella came in for breakfast.

"You know, they're very tall." Gabriella said.

"We got Vince from maintenance to play, so it worked out. In case you were wondering." Chad said.

"Maybe we could play later today."

"I don't know. Check with Vince."

"Well, Mr Evans set up the workout, not me."

"Did you even ask to include us, Captain?"

"I didn't go looking for the Redhawks, the Redhawks came to me. Okay? I didn't sign up for this golf job, Fulton offered it. I said yes. My decision. But I show up to work same as you, so chill, man."

"You get a speck of dirt on your pants, and someone dry cleans you"

"And you wouldn't do the same thing-"

"If I was as good as you?"

"I did not say that."

"You didn't have to!"

"And neither did you!"

"You know what? We didn't vote you captain because of your jump shot. Okay, we did it because you're the guy who usually knows what's up. But I guess things change."

"You think you got me all figured out? Well, I don't think so. And I don't answer to you." Gabriella yelled

"Then maybe you should start answering to yourself! Look, we have been like siblings since pre-school. If I don't know who you are these days, then who does?" Chad said before cam in the room.

"Excuse me. You're all being paid to work, not play Dr Phil. Chop-chop." He said before Gabriella stormed out of the room.


	9. Now Do It

That night They started to stet up for the talent show that was in two days.

"Gabriella! Dad will make certain the entire scholarship committee is right here. Perfect view. I've already spoken to your mother. They're going to be sitting at a table right next to ours. It's going to be a fabulous evening. Rehearsal, everyone!" Ryan said excitedly.

"Look, Ryan. I know I promised I'd do this, but just take it easy on me. I'm kind of new to the whole performing thing." Gabriella said.

"Yeah sure," Ryan said before he started.

Ryan:  
>Five, Six, Seven, Eight!<br>Na, na, na, na,  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah, you are the music in...<br>Na, na, na, na,  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah,<br>you are the music in...  
>are the music in...<p>

You know the words "once upon a time."  
>Makes you listen, there's a reason.<br>When you dream, there's a chance you'll find,  
>a little laughter, or happy ever after.<p>

Gabriela AND Ryan:  
>Your harmony to melody,<br>that's echoing inside my head.  
>A single voice, above the noise.<br>like a common thread,  
>Sing it to me!<p>

Gabriella:  
>When I hear my favorite song,<br>I know we belong.  
>cuz You are the music in me.<p>

Ryan:  
>It's living in all of us,<br>it's here here because...  
>You are, the music in me.<p>

Na, na, na, na,  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah,<br>you are the music in...  
>Na, na, na, na,<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah,  
>you are the music in...<br>are the music in...

(Piano Solo)

(harmony to melody,  
>it's echoing inside, my head.)<p>

Gabriella:  
>When I hear my favorite song,<br>I know we belong.  
>cuz You are the music in me.<p>

Ryan:  
>It's living in all of us,<br>t's here here because...  
>You are the music in,<br>me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me,  
>Nah, nah, nah, you are the music in...<br>Na, na, na, na,  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah, you are the music in... MEEE!<br>Yeah! YEAH ! YEAH...

Gabriella:  
>Oh, yeah...<p>

"Great job! One second. Great rehearsal! Everybody break," Ryan said before turning to Gabriella, "You know, Gabriella, I've always known you were special. And it's pretty obvious I'm special, too. I think we were meant to sing together, don't you?" At that Gabriella saw Ryan in a grooms outfit, her eyes were wide.

"I need some air." she said her eyes still wide as she basically ran of stage.

"Don't be long! We're going to run it again!" Ryan yelled after her.

The next day, as Gabriella played basketball she heard some music coming from somewhere so she went to go and find out what was up. When she found the source of the music she saw the hole East High students rehearsing what they were going to do for the talent show making her smile. Then she quickly hid behind a plant to avoid Ryan, then quickly ran as far as she could.

Once their rehearsal were over, Ryan stormed in to the room to confront his sister.

"I said keep an eye on them, not turn them into the cast of Grease!" Ryan said.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Sharpay said proud of herself.

"Do you want us to lose the Star Dazzle Award to a bunch of dishwashers?"

"Us? Well, I guess that's showbiz."

"When did you become one of them?"

"You know, I'll take that as a compliment. But you and Gabriella have a good show, bro." Sharpay said before leaving her brother there.

"Oh, we plan to." Ryan said before storming into 's office.

"The Midsummer's Night Talent Show means something to me, and to my family. Those Wildcats will turn it into a farce." Ryan said.

"I'm... Your brother is one of 'those Wildcats,' I'm told." said flustered.

"Oh, don't you mention that traitor to me."

"Employee involvement in the show is a tradition here."

"Traditions change. My parents have important guests coming. We'll need every employee working the party, and not on stage."

"Pardon moi, but we're not just talking about employees, we're talking about your classmates. You might want to think this one out." said hopeful he would go with the right chose.

"All right. Done. Now do it." Ryan said before storming out of the room.


	10. Troy's Gotta Go His Own Way

Later that day Taylor was diving around when gave her some fliers that she would pass out at the end of shift.

"What? Wait! Mr Fulton-" Taylor started.

"No discussion, Miss McKessie. This is a business. Welcome to the world of adults who wish to keep their jobs because they have mortgages they wish to pay, tuition bills, car payments, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. So, sometimes, we have to perform tasks, however unpleasant, that are necessary for that all-too-important paycheck to land in our all-too-empty pockets!" said sounding flustered.

"May I get you a cup of tea, Mr Fulton?"

"Chamomile would be lovely." He said getting into the golf cart. When her shift ended she went into the kitchen to give out the fliers.

"May I have your attention, please? You guys, I need to make an announcement. All junior staffers will be required to work on show night." Taylor said making their faces fall.

"What?" everyone said.

"'No staff participation in the show will be allowed. No exceptions.'" she red off the pamphlet.

"No show?" someone asked.

"There's a show. We're just not in it. I'm sorry, you guys. There's nothing we can do about it. It's Fulton's orders. " Taylor said.

"There's no way this is Fulton's idea." Chad said.

"Unless Fulton suddenly has blond hair and uses hair gel." Kelsi said sarcastically.

"Excuse me." Troy said going to find Ryan.

Troy found Ryan with his friends by the pool.

"Ryan," Troy shouted before leading him away from the rest of the guys, "Forget about the rest of us, how about the fact that your sister has worked extremely hard on this show?" Troy said his anger finally coming out.

"Oh, boo-hoo. He'll be in the show. He'll do his celebrity impersonations. And don't lecture me about Sharpay, given the way you've been interfering with Gabriella's future." Ryan said.

"What?"

"You've gotten him written up by Fulton for sneaking on the golf course, swimming after hours. I had to step in just to save Gabriella's job."

"I'm not interested in what you think you're doing for Gabriella. That's between you and her. But you're messing with my friends, my summer, and that's not okay with me."

"You don't like the fact that I won."

"What's the prize? Gabriella? The Star Dazzle Award? You have to go through all of this just to get either one? No, thanks, Ryan. You're very good at a game that I don't want to play, so I'm done here. But you better step away from the mirror long enough to check the damage that will always be right behind you." Troy said his anger all gone not realizing that Gabriella was there from when he said her name.

"Guys!" Ryan yelled before storming off with this friends at his heels.

"Hey. What do you mean you're done here? I mean, you can't quit." Gabriella said running up to Troy.

"Us working together sounded good, but plans change and people change. The club talent show is a big deal for Ryan, and evidently for your future, so it's cool. Just make it happen. Wear your new closes." Troy said.

"Hey, I'm still me." Gabriella said.

"Blowing off your friends, missing dates? If that's you, it's good to know."

"No, no, no, no, no. I was only doing that because I'm working on the scholarship thing. You know that."

"But if along the way you act like someone you're not, pretty soon that's who you become."

"I meant what I said about movies and summer and just being together."

"I'm sure you did, at the time. But I also meant what I said, that I want to remember this summer. But not like this, Gabriella. I gotta say what's on my mind. Something about us just doesn't seem right these days. Stuff keeps getting in the way. Whenever we try, it gets rearranged. It's really hard to say, but I've gotta do what's best for me. You'll be ok. I've got to go and be who I am. I just don't belong here. I just hope you understand. We might find our place in this world someday. But at least for now I gotta go my own way" Troy said before walking away.

When he got to a bridge, Gabriella ran up to saying, "What about us and everything we've been through?"

"What about trust? What about me?"

"You know I never wanted to hurt you. What am I supposed to do?"

"I gotta leave but I'll miss you." Troy said wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll miss you. Why do you have to go?" Gabriella said trying to fight back the tears that threatened to come free.

"I just don't belong here. I hope you understand."

"I'm trying to understand. I want you to stay."

"I gotta go my own way." Troy said before running to his car not looking back. Only when he started to drive away he looked back only regretting it. He saw Gabriella standing there her fist was wide open to reveal the 'G' leather bracelet that she had given to him, tears where now streaming down her face. Knowing Gabriella, she rarely cried.


	11. Everyday

The next day, when Gabriella went to eat breakfast everyone avoid her except Kelsi. When she sat down Kelsi passed her the pamphlet that they got last night. After Gabriella read it she crinkled it up and went to find.

When she found him she asked for her kitchen job back and he was more than happy to give it to her. Then she went to tell Ryan.

"What do you mean you're not doing the show?" Ryan asked.

"Exactly that."

"We're singing a duet, Gabriella! A duet means two people. Well, mostly me in this case, but whatever! Duet!"

"I'm an employee. Employees aren't allowed in the show."

"No, no, no, no. No, no. You're an honorary member."

"Not any more. I asked Fulton for my kitchen job back."

"What?"

"Ryan, I don't like the way you've been treating my friends. And I don't like the way I've been treating them either, so I'm doing something about it."

"An entire table of University boosters are coming to see you, thanks to me."

"So, I'll be their waiter. They'll be thrilled."

"Gabs, Gabs. This could change your life!"

"I'm more interested in about what my friends think of me, and what I think of myself."

"Oh, we could all hold hands around the campfire some other time! Right now we've got a show to do." He said.

"No. You've got a show to do. I got a kitchen to clean." Gabriella said walking away.

"Kelsi, find Sharpay." Ryan said to Kelsi who had a grin on her face.

Later that night, Ryan was getting ready and was freaking out because Sharpay wasn't there yet.

"There you are! Thank goodness you've come to your senses. Plug in the volcano. Humu Humu is back on." Ryan said.

"Enjoy your pineapple on your own, bro. I'm not doing the show." Sharpay said.

"What? Oh, put some fresh batteries in your costume and let's get going!"

"Took your advice. Sold it online. You've always wanted the spotlight. Now you've got it. Break a leg." Sharpay said before leaving. Mean while in the kitchen, Gabriella was dressed in her work close as she entered the kitchen to see everyone waiting for her.

"Kelsi told us what went down between you and Ryan." Chad said first looking at her in the eye.

"I'm more interested in what went down between me and you, man. I was a jerk."

"Yeah," chad agree, "But, hey, siblings fight. And they're still siblings."He said before they hugged each other.

"Guys, I screwed up your show and I'm sorry." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, because show business is our entire lives, right?" Zeke joked making everyone laugh.

"Hey, I hope you haven't permanently filled my spot in the two-on-two game. And, Sharpay, I know how hard you must've worked on this show. Making these Wildcats look good couldn't have been easy." Gabriella said.

"Hey, the truth is, we've all had a lot of fun. At least, I have." Sharpay said.

"Hey, you gotta see this girl play baseball." Chad said.

"I'm looking forward to it." Gabriella said holding out her hand and Sharpay said shacking it.

"Gabriella, listen, all these people out there, I don't really want to see my brother crash and burn. At least, I think I don't. I think you should sing with her." Sharpay said. Mean while Ryan was freaking out down at

"My life is over. I've been a good boy. I've never lied, except when necessary. I always bought my parents expensive gifts, using their credit card, of course. But I don't deserve this humiliation!" Ryan said to himself when Gabriella came in the room.

"How's your show going?" She asked even though she knew it was going down.

"How's it going? My show makes the captain of the Titanic look like he won the lottery." Ryan said.

"I'll sing with you, Ryan." Gabriella said.

"What?"

"I promised. And I keep my promises. But what was the first thing you said to me when I started working here?"

"Bring me more iced tea?"

"Think harder. We're..."

"All in this together."

"Exactly."

"Well, we are. So, let's get out there and knock them dead, Gabriella Bolton!"

"I do the show if the Wildcats do the show. And I'd think fast." Gabriella said.

"I just sort of wish you were doing this for me. You're a good guy, Gabs. And actually, right now, I think I like you better than I like myself. Did I just say that?" Ryan said shocked before Gabriella ran back to the kitchen.

"Talked to Ryan, everything's cool." Gabriella said coming into the kitchen

"Hey, speaking of my brother, he wants you to learn a new song." Sharpay said holding up the lyrics.

"Everyday. I can't learn a new song!" She shouted.

"Kelsi will help you with it." Sharpay said as Kelsi grabbed her hand and lead her into the music room. When it was time Gabriella had the song merized. She had to stand behind the group of Wildcats for the beginning for affect.

"And now it's time for our five-time Star Dazzle Award winner, singing this year with our assistant golf pro, Bolton." said before leaveing the stage and the music started playing.

_**Gabriella**_  
><em>Once in a lifetime<em>  
><em>means there's no 2nd chance<em>  
><em>so I believe than you and me<em>  
><em>should grab it while we can<em>

Then she heard a voice she thought she'd wouldn't hear for a long time.

_**Troy**_  
><em>Make it last forever<em>  
><em>and never give it back<em>

_**Gabriella**_  
><em>It's our turn, and I'm loving where we're at<em>

Then the Wildcats part to reveal Gabriella standing there. And the only person she saw was Troy as she started to walk towards him_.  
><em>

_**Troy + Gabriella**_  
><em>Because this moment's really all we have<em>

_**Troy**_  
><em>Everyday of our lives,<em>

_**Gabriella**_  
><em>Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight<em>

_**Troy**_  
><em>Gonna run<em>

_**Troy + Gabriella**_  
><em>While we're young<em>  
><em>and keep the faith<em>

_**Gabriella**_  
><em>Everyday<em>

_**Troy + Gabriella**_  
><em>From right now,<em>  
><em>gonna use our voices and scream out loud<em>

_**Troy**_  
><em>Take my hand<em>

_**Gabriella**_  
><em>Together we will celebrate<em>

_**Troy**_  
><em>Celebrate!<em>

When they finally reached each other, Troy didn't look mad at all and gave her a one hand hug before taking her hand and leading her up on stage._  
><em>

_**Troy + Gabriella**_  
><em>Oh, everyday<em>

_**Troy**_  
><em>They say that you should follow<em>

_**Gabriella**_  
><em>And chase down what you dream,<em>

_**Troy**_  
><em>But if you get lost and lose yourself<em>

_****Gabriella****_  
><em>What does is really mean?<em>

_**Troy**_  
><em>No matter where we're going<em>

_****Gabriella****_  
><em>It starts from where we are<em>

_**Troy + Gabriella**_  
><em>There's more to life when we listen to our hearts<em>

_and because of you, I've got the strength to start_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_  
><em>Everyday<em>  
><em>of our lives<em>

_**Troy + Gabriella, Gabriella**_  
><em>wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight<em>  
><em>Gonna run<em>  
><em>while we're young<em>  
><em>and keep the faith.<em>

_Everyday_

_****Gabriella****_  
><em>From right now,<em>  
><em>gonna use our voices and scream out loud<em>  
><em>Take my hand<em>  
><em>together we<em>  
><em>will celebrate<em>

_**Troy**_  
><em>Oh, everyday<em>

_****Gabriella****_  
><em>We're taking it back,<em>  
><em>we're doing it here<em>  
><em>together!<em>

_**Troy**_  
><em>It's better like that,<em>  
><em>and stronger now<em>  
><em>than ever!<em>

_**Troy + Gabriella**_  
><em>We're not gonna lose.<em>  
><em>'Cause we get to choose.<em>  
><em>That's how it's gonna be!<em>

_****Gabriella****_  
><em>Everyday of our lives<em>

_**Troy**_  
><em>Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.<em>

_****Gabriella****_  
><em>Gonna run while we're young<em>

_**Troy + Gabriella**_  
><em>And keep the faith<em>  
><em>Keep the faith!<em>  
><em>Everyday of our lives<em>  
><em>wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.<em>  
><em>Gonna run<em>  
><em>while we're young<em>  
><em>and keep the faith<em>

_Everyday from right now,_  
><em>gonna use our voices and scream out loud<em>  
><em>Take my hand;<em>  
><em>together we<em>  
><em>will celebrate,<em>

_Everyday!_  
><em>Live everyday<em>  
><em>Love everyday<em>  
><em>Live everyday<em>  
><em>Love everyday<em>  
><em>Everyday<em>  
><em>Everyday<em>  
><em>Everyday<em>  
><em>Everyday<em>  
><em>Everyday<em>  
><em>Everyday<em>  
><em>Everyday<em>

_**Gabriella**_  
><em>Everyday<em>

When the song was over, everyone took a bow as they got a standing ovation before came out on stage.

"Well. If you'll all please take your seats. I have one last task to perform this evening. The Star Dazzle for this year goes to, of course, our one and only-" started before Ryan took the microphone.

"My Sister, Sharpay Evans!" Ryan said proudly. Everyone cheered as Sharpay took the trophy. Later that night the Wildcats took lanterns out onto the golf course and had fun. Troy and Gabriella stayed on one of the hills as everyone else ran around the golf course and had fun.

"Here's to the future." Troy said looking down to see Gabriella smiling

"No. Here's to right now." Gabriella said before they leaned in and they finally had there first kiss.


	12. Finally Summer

The next day at Lava Springs, it was an employ only swim at the pool, and Troy, Ryan, Chad, Sharpay, Gabriella, and Taylor were able to sing.

[Troy]  
>The summer that we wanted,<p>

[Ryan]  
>Yeah, we finally got it!<p>

[Chad]  
>Now's the time we get to share<p>

[Sharpay]  
>Each day we'll be together<p>

[Taylor]  
>Now until forever,<p>

[Gabriella]  
>So everybody, everywhere<p>

[Danielle]  
>Let's take it to the beach<p>

[Troy, Chad, and Ryan]  
>Take it there together<p>

[Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor]  
>Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another<p>

[Troy, Chad, and Ryan]  
>We're stronger this time,<br>been there for each other

[Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor]  
>Everything's just right<p>

[All]  
>Everybody all for one,<br>A real summer has just begun!  
>Let's rock and roll and just let go,<br>feel the rhythm of the drums  
>We're gonna have fun in the sun<br>Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
>Everybody, one for all and all for one!<br>All for one, one!

[Sharpay]  
>Summertime together,<p>

[Taylor]  
>Now we're even closer<p>

[Gabriella]  
>That's the way it's meant to be<p>

[Chad]  
>Oh, we're just getting started<p>

[Ryan]  
>Come and join the party<p>

[Troy]  
>You deserve it, same as me<p>

[Danielle]  
>Let's take it to the beach<p>

[Troy, Chad, and Ryan]  
>Take it together<p>

[Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor]  
>Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another<p>

[Troy, Chad, and Ryan]  
>We're stronger this time,<br>been there for each other

[Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor]  
>Everything's just right<p>

[All]  
>Everybody all for one,<br>A real summer has just begun!  
>Let's rock and roll and just let go,<br>feel the rhythm of the drums  
>We're gonna have fun in the sun<br>Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
>Everybody, one for all and all for one!<br>All for one, one!

[Guys]  
>Everybody up!<br>[Girls]  
>Everybody rock it!<p>

[Guys]  
>Take it from the top!<p>

[Girls]  
>And never ever stop it!<p>

[Guys]  
>It's not about the future<p>

[Girls]  
>It's not about the past<p>

[All]  
>It's makin' every single day<br>Last and last and last!  
>Fun and sun'What could be better?<p>

[Danielle]  
>Let's have fun<br>Everyone together now!

[All]  
>Everybody, e-everybody now!<br>This is where our summer really begins  
>The very last time it's ever gonna be like this<br>It's the party you don't wanna miss!

[Guys]  
>Guys rise!<br>Show 'em we can make some moves, hey!

[Girls]  
>Girls!<br>Show 'em we know how to groove, oh!

[Guys]  
>Here<p>

[Girls]  
>and now<p>

[Guys]  
>Let's turn the party<br>[Girls]  
>Out!<p>

[Guys and Girls]  
>Everybody jump in!<p>

[All]  
>Everybody all for one,<br>A real summer has just begun!  
>Let's rock and roll and just let go,<br>feel the rhythm of the drums  
>We're gonna have fun in the sun<br>Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
>Everybody, one for all, everybody all for one,<br>A real summer has just begun!  
>Let's rock and roll and just let go,<br>feel the rhythm of the drums  
>We're gonna have fun in the sun<br>Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
>Come on, everyone let's dance!<br>We can't let this moment pass!  
>Let's make this party last!<br>All for one!  
>All! For! One!<p>

As they finished the song everyone felt like it was finally their summer.

* * *

><p>Okay I want to thank everyone for reading this and I have two questions. First, do you want me to make the first HSM reversed story that will come before this? Second, Do you want me to make and HSM 3 revered story? plz tell me what you think, plz review, and plz read and review my other stories. :)<p> 


End file.
